


The Ancient Conflict

by Androzani84



Series: Power Rangers AVX [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: A little prequel to my upcoming fanfic “Power Rangers AVX”. This basically fills you in on the backstory that fic will use.
Series: Power Rangers AVX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633480
Kudos: 1





	The Ancient Conflict

Long ago, before the creation of writing, the Earth was home to two forms of life. The human race and the Boma civilisation. The two lived side by side, until one fateful day. A Boma by the name of Malgramon led the others in a brutal assault on the other inhabitants of the planet.

“This world is only able to support one species. And it shall be ours.”, Malgramon was quoted as saying.

* * *

The sudden attack left humanity caught unawares. All hope seemed lost in the battle. But then one day, a new factor came down to humanity from above.

“Do not fret, humans. I am Pallagos, the one chosen guardian of your people. The onslaught your oppressors inflict upon you will not last forever. Now that I have arrived.”

And so, with the help of the gryphon known as Pallagos, humanity was able to endure and fight back against their opponents. Soon, under the leadership of a warrior known as Vector, everything came to a head with the final showdown against Malgramon and his forces. “Give it up, demon!”, Vector proclaimed to his, no humanity’s enemy. “This conflict will be our final showdown.”

“Is that so, human?”, Malgramon replied. “You humans are nothing compared to the might of we Bomas. You’d need the might of a celestial being in order to match me.”

“Then it’s a good thing that this warrior does.”, a disembodied voice called out. A blinding light descended from above, enveloping the warrior known as Vector. When the light cleared, the warrior was enveloped in golden armour, giving him a set of wings and a lion’s face on his chest. “This time you fiend, your opponent shall be both of us.”, the voice of Pallagos declared.

Malgramon smiled at this. “Very well, then. Bring it on, Gryphon.”

And so a fierce battle arose between the two combatants. The fight was a close match, with both combatants giving it their all to gain an advantage. Then, halfway through the fighting, Malgramon stopped to ask one question. “Where is she?”

Both Pallagos and Vector were confused by this query. “Who are you talking about?”

“The child. The one who can threaten my power. I have searched all over this world and found no trace of her. You must have had some part in this.”

“I assure you, the child’s whereabouts are unknown even to I.”, Pallagos informed him. The gryphon-empowered warrior then proceeded to dominate the remainder of the fight, knocking the Bomas’ cruel leader down. “You have lost, demon. And now you and the rest of your ilk shall be sealed away within this planet.”

“You can try.”, Malgramon gloated. “But with my power, I shall break the seals you place on us and begin the destruction of humanity anew.”

“Which is why I shall make special arrangements for you, villain.”, Pallagos countered. “I shall leave you aware and awake enough to continue watching the world turn, but strip you of the power you require to so much as move beyond your unrightful throne.” With that said, Pallagos detached from Vector, his eyes glowing. Malgramon was lifted into the air and split into two balls of light, one of which was thrown far away. Across the land, the rest of the Boma warriors were struck with an inexplicable pain, dissolving into various stone seals. The seals and the remaining ball of light were then dispersed far and wide throughout the land.

“Thank you, oh great one.”, Vector said to Pallagos. “This brutal war is over. The Boma civilisation is gone forever.”

“No, not forever.”, Pallagos shook his head. “The seal I have placed is strong, but even it will eventually decay. Or be broken by those who have forgotten these conflicts to time.”

“Then what should we do about this, oh great one?”, Vector asked.

“I shall leave in your bloodline’s care an relic of great significance. When the time has come for the Boma to rise again, then your descendants must help to gather those that can help to quell their dark desires for this world.” And with that, the gryphon was gone, his only remaining evidence being a small amulet with a glass centre.

“We shall not let you down.”, Vector nodded. “My bloodline will fulfil their destiny when this artefact determines the time is right.”

* * *

And three thousand years later, Nathaniel Beck, an engineering teacher at Crosslands High School, saw the rusted old medallion on his mantle begin to flash red. He had heard that something like this would happen, but didn’t think it would ever come. “I suppose destiny must’ve caught up with me.”, he said to himself. It seemed that all those legends of this place were true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I’ve decided to do, since I’m still waiting on a complete sub of Turboranger. Hopefully, it should tide me over for writing for a while and make sure I’ve got the backstory straight when I get around to writing.


End file.
